


Уважительная причина

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Куда-то их отношения точно двигаются. Остается выяснить куда, по какой причине и нужно ли им останавливать этот процесс.





	

Однажды магистр Рен предлагает ему остаться до утра. Произносит это с настоящей ли, с напускной ли небрежностью, словно их отношения имеют что-то общее с нормальностью и в них допустимы подобные вольности. Словно в деле замешаны настоящие эмоции. Рен делает свое предложение, лежа лицом к стене, и Хакс, оглянувшись на него, тут же снова отворачивается, не давая Кайло повода думать, что он хотел по его лицу понять, говорит ли он всерьез или решил сверкнуть своеобразным чувством юмора.  
Так они и общаются спина к спине, уставившиеся каждый в свою стену. Разумеется, генерал отвечает отказом и уходит сразу после этого, раздраженно одернув воротник рубашки. Будь очередной засос поставлен чуть выше, его не скрыл бы ни один воротник, но сердится генерал не из-за него. Хаксу почему-то хочется прибавить к отказу объяснение. Сочинить уважительную причину, по которой он не может остаться здесь. Как будто они должны отчитываться друг перед другом. Глупая идея.  
Они стараются избегать этого даже в своем повседневном деловом общении, негласно признавая, что равны.  
Два паука, запертые в одной банке, и нависшая над ними огромная тень человека, загнавшего их в ловушку.  
Иногда Хакс считает, что Верховный лидер Сноук скоро потеряет терпение и прямым текстом предложит им раз и навсегда решить свои разногласия. Иногда ему кажется, что Верховный лидер наслаждается происходящим и с нетерпением ждет, когда его фаворитный паук, наделенный Силой, разломит пополам второго, обыкновенного, что послужит очередным доказательством его преданности делу Темной стороны. При всех своих амбициях, генералу Хаксу не удается полагать себя незаменимым, а так как умирать он не торопится, то перспектива примирительного сосуществования с магистром кажется ему все привлекательнее. Ну, как примирительного…

После случая с неуместным ночным предложением все продолжается в стандартном запротоколированном режиме, с небольшой поправкой на поведение Кайло Рена, у которого на этой неделе вспышки гнева случаются чаще, чем обычно.  
Это немного похоже на жизнь, и на рутину, и на что-то, в чем содержится смысл. День за днем, шаг за шагом на пути к воплощению мечты о контроле над целой Галактикой.

На руках генерала по вечерам, бывает, появляются белесые полосы, практически сразу сливающиеся с бледной кожей. Он не может не царапать руки, но его силы воли хотя бы хватает на то, чтобы никогда не царапать их до крови. Подобные белесые полосы сопровождали его на протяжении всего пути к генеральскому званию.  
Похожие отметины он оставляет на спине Кайло, а сам гадает, что в это время чувствует магистр. Помогает ли это ему, как Хаксу, сосредоточиться, острее прочувствовать реальность момента? Царапая кожу, Хакс привязывает себя к собственному (слишком слабому в физическом плане) телу.  
Кайло Рен, кажется, не в ладах с собственным телом точно так же, как он.  
Обнажаться перед ним было страшно лишь в первый раз. Если бы он улыбнулся или сказал что-то с издевкой, Хакс убил бы его. Он не представлял, как именно, но точно убил бы, несмотря на разницу в габаритах и способностях.  
Но Кайло не сделал ничего подобного, и в его взгляде Хакс тогда увидел очень похожий отголосок страха. Без униформы Хакс чувствует себя щуплым и оттого уязвимым, в то время как Кайло сутулится и отводит взгляд, очевидно стремясь казаться меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Осознание того, что неловкость обоюдна, несколько упрощает дело. Их первый секс больше похож на разведку вражеской территории, чем на яростное противостояние, каким они его представляли, пока переругивались друг с другом, споря, в чью каюту направляются.

Увидеть Кайло без одежды — это все равно что заново впервые увидеть его без шлема. Ладно, может, легче, потому что когда генерал впервые видит лицо Кайло Рена, то останавливается и молча разглядывает его, забыв, о чем именно собирался с ним поговорить. Густые черные кудри, совсем юное лицо, усыпанное родинками, пухлые губы, непропорционально большой нос и темные глаза с длинными ресницами, _добрые глаза_ … Генерал теряется, не понимая, как увязать все вышеперечисленное с его представлениями о ситхах и их учениках. _Что этот человек делает на Темной стороне?_ Отец рассказывал ему различные байки про великих ситхов, мудро правивших Империей. Великих и жутких на вид, именно поэтому вынужденных скрывать свои лица. А ему достался мальчишка. Следовало сказать нежнее: мальчик. Мальчик с идеальными кудрями, и Хакс, сосредоточив внимание на них, невольно задумывается о том, что в такие волосы хочется запустить пальцы, собрать в кулак несколько прядей, а потом с силой потянуть за них. Красивые вещи, как и красивые люди, порождают в нем деструктивные желания.  
Разумеется, когда «мальчик» замечает, что на него бесстыдно пялятся, то приходит в ярость, и зыбкое очарование его образа рассыпается. На время. В отсутствии шлема его эмоции считываются мгновенно, и Хакс отлично видит, что великий и ужасный ученик Верховного лидера Сноука смущен. Невозможно всерьез бояться того, кто _так_ выглядит и так откровенно демонстрирует свои чувства.  
Именно поэтому Хакс делает вид, что у него самого чувств нет вовсе. Именно поэтому Кайло Рен носит шлем.

Они, может, и  _сближаются_ со временем, но это не значит, что кто-то из них считает нужным обсуждать то, что между ними происходит.

Однажды, когда Хакс собирается провести ногтями не по спине, а по груди магистра Рена, тот отводит его руку в сторону и произносит нечто странное.  
— Не надо. Там и так постоянно болит.  
— Что болит? — недоуменно переспрашивает Хакс, в первую очередь подумавший о травмах, которые Кайло мог получить во время боя.  
— Свет жжется, — очень тихо и с оттенком обреченности произносит Кайло. Пояснять свои слова он отказывается, и Хакс злится, потому что не понимает, подобные слова для него все равно что пустой звук. Он бы категорически отрицал, что есть в мире некая Сила, содержащая в себе и добро и зло, как и то, что некоторые особо одаренные особи могут использовать ее в своих целях, если бы собственными глазами не видел, как Кайло Рен душит людей, не прикасаясь к ним, как он останавливает на лету пули и как сражается, размахивая своим нестабильным ярко-красным мечом. Из обрывков разговоров, услышанных (именно услышанных, он не опускался до подслушивания под дверями) им в зале для совещаний, он знает только, что у Кайло возникают проблемы с Силой. Будучи полноправным представителем Темной стороны, он все равно по какой-то причине не может изжить в себе Свет. Вот это Хакса как раз совсем не удивляет. Несмотря на то, что Кайло не бежит от сражений и руки у него давно по локоть в крови, а пленники Первого Ордена на допросах из-за него кричат так, что слышно на другом конце космического судна, в его взгляде все еще остается то, что Хакс, будь он сентиментальнее, как раз и назвал бы светом.  
Хакс пробует представить каково это, жить, разрываясь от внутренних противоречий. С ним, к счастью, не бывает ничего подобного. Он с самого детства не сомневается в правильности выбранного пути, а у Кайло Рена, значит, душу рвет на части из-за недостатка… убежденности? Абстрактной темноты? Его стычки с Верховным лидером Хаксу на руку и не то, чтобы Хакс собирается сочувствовать Рену, но предупреждение он запоминает и отныне касается его груди с особой осторожностью.  
Он, может, и не разбирается во всех этих магических фокусах, связанных с Силой, но отлично представляет, какую боль (душевную ли, физическую ли) способен испытывать человек, пока не научится держать ее в узде.

Световой меч легко ложится в руку, оказывается, он почти ничего не весит.  
Хаксу хочется съязвить что-нибудь насчет того, что магистр Рен, стоящий прямо за его спиной, сейчас точно как ребенок, хвастающийся лучшей игрушкой, но если Рен ребенок, то кто тогда он сам, с радостью за предложенную игрушку ухватившийся?  
Приходится сдерживать порыв и молча любоваться отблесками света, заигравшими на его форменных перчатках. Может быть, где-то в иной жизни, совсем в другой Галактике… Из него ученик для Верховного Лидера вышел бы куда прилежнее и спокойнее, чем из Кайло Рена.  
Он на пробу взмахивает мечом, и свет в клинке вспыхивает с новой силой. Клинок нестабильный, весь в своего владельца. Мерцает, переливается разными оттенками красного. Нашлись бы на их базе желающие пошутить и про странности меча, но только не тогда, когда он находился в руках у магистра. Хакс не раз присутствовал в зале во время тренировок Рена и мог сказать, что смотрелся тот… впечатляюще. Неприятно было это признавать, но сражаться магистр определенно умел. Тренируясь, он не просто перемещался по залу, его отточенные движения напоминали некий сложный танец, и меч в его руках двигался с такой скоростью, что в глазах начинало рябить от алых всполохов.  
К сожалению, самого Хакса в академии обучали только стрельбе и, немного, рукопашному бою. Его, худосочного и часто болеющего, изначально готовили в офицеры, и он никогда не собирался выступать в роли пушечного мяса на поле боя.  
Ему приходится рассказать об этом Кайло Рену, когда тот, устав, видимо, от одиночных тренировок, предлагает генералу провести спарринг. Сообщая ему о пробелах в своем образовании, Хакс чувствует себя униженным, полагая, что уж тут-то магистр точно отыграется и не упустит случая наговорить ему новых оскорблений.  
Вместо этого он получает чуть расстроенное «ясно, генерал» и совсем уж неожиданное предложение подержать в руках световой меч, если ему вдруг интересно.  
Интересно - и отнюдь не только про меч.  
Вдобавок к возможности коснуться излюбленного оружия джедаев и ситхов генерал получает рассказ о том, как Рен делал меч самостоятельно, взяв треснувший («а целого не нашлось, что ли?») кристалл. Заметно, что Рен очень гордится этим своим успехом на ниве сборки оружия, и так как ведет он себя на удивление адекватно, генерал делает то, что от него ждут: кивает и восхищается.  
— С тех пор, как вы стали чаще снимать шлем в моем присутствии, нам удается найти общий язык, — признает Хакс, когда возвращает меч владельцу и чуть усмехается. — Стало легче видеть в вас человека, а не ходячую легенду о злобном ситхе.  
Он практически слышит грохот, с которым рушится барьер, воздвигнутый ими при первой личной встрече. Кайло Рен кивает ему и отворачивается, но недостаточно быстро.  
Он что, действительно покраснел? — пораженно гадает Хакс несколькими минутами позже уже в коридоре. Он заранее знал, что работа на благо Первого Ордена потребует от него многих жертв и что именно ему предстоит принимать тяжелые, откровенно-жестокие решения, но никто и никогда не готовил его… к такому. И речи не шло о том, что перед ним замаячит перспектива служебного романа с учеником самого Верховного Лидера.  
И все же.  
Скольким людям выпадала возможность увидеть Кайло Рена краснеющим? Эта мысль приятно согревала не только из-за того, что, вероятно, никому. Кайло Рен, на вкус генерала, в покрасневшем состоянии смотрелся еще симпатичнее, чем обычно.

Однажды генерал Хакс ищет уважительную причину, чтобы остаться в каюте Кайло Рена до утра. У него был невероятно тяжелый день и не осталось сил, чтобы куда-то идти. И он все равно не сможет уснуть из-за того, сколько чашек кофе успел выпить за последние сутки. С кофе у генерала сложные отношения, он, то и дело отвлекаясь на документы, пьет его остывшим и, бывает, сливает остатки кофе из разных кружек в одну, что тоже отнюдь не улучшает вкус напитка. Итак, он чувствовал себя усталым из-за работы и перевозбужденным — из-за кофе.  
Он может и дальше сочинять надуманные причины, либо признаться (для начала — себе), что просто хочет остаться.  
Выбор очевиден.  
Выслушав перечень надуманных причин, Кайло Рен отвечает, едва заметно запнувшись на первом слове:  
— Х-хорошо. Вы можете остаться.  
Привставший было Хакс снова ложится на спину, игнорируя навязчивое ощущение, что прямо сейчас у него горят уши. Он уже немного жалеет о своем решении, поскольку кровать Кайло Рена хоть и шире, чем у какого-нибудь безымянного штурмовика, но все-таки рассчитана на одного, и генерал не знает, как бы ему устроиться здесь поудобнее, не прижимаясь при этом всем телом к магистру.  
— Надеюсь, вы во сне не толкаетесь, — не без ехидства замечает Рен после пары неловких движений с его стороны.  
— Не знаю. Давно не представлялось возможности у кого-то об этом спросить, — сухо отвечает генерал и тут же переходит в наступление: — А вы?  
— Вот и я. Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет.  
Некоторое время они лежат в кромешной темноте и тишине. Генерал старается не думать о двух вещах: о том, как невовремя у него чешется нос, и о том, что он, возможно, первый человек, с кем магистр Рен проведет целую ночь.  
— Спокойной ночи, — наконец говорит он и переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы почесать нос без свидетелей.

Он не может с уверенностью сказать, толкался ли кто-то из них во сне, но вот что точно: просыпаются они в обнимку. Волосы Кайло повсюду, и Хакс задыхается от столь близкого соседства. Это довольно смешно, магистр раньше не раз угрожал, что задушит его, а в итоге препоручил грязную работу своим буйным кудрям. У Хакса нет времени наслаждаться иронией момента, надо спасать свою жизнь. Ему кое-как удается отбиться от чужих волос, лезущих в глаза и в рот, но вырваться из медвежьих объятий Кайло Рена, вцепившегося в него, словно в любимую плюшевую игрушку, возможным не представляется.  
Стоит отметить, что, несмотря на дурные обстоятельства, сопутствующие пробуждению, генерал чувствует себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. До этого момента он не знал, как сильно, оказывается, нуждался в живом тепле, как ему недоставало ощущения присутствия, близости другого человека.  
Кайло, когда он просыпается (Хакс, чтобы поспособствовать приближению этого момента, слегка пинает Кайло по колену), осоловело моргает, щурится из-за искусственного освещения и совсем не торопится разжимать рук.  
— Не знаю, как это вышло, — произносит он хрипловатым после сна голосом, — но так определенно было теплее.  
«Скоро все мы будем греться в лучах звезд, сгорающих во славу Первого ордена», — думает Хакс. Фраза слишком поэтична, чтобы произносить ее в присутствии Рена, но может пригодиться в одной из его речей, поэтому генерал старается ее запомнить.  
Хакс мог бы выразиться проще. Да, ему тоже стало теплее. Причем, не только снаружи, но и изнутри, и вот это уже вызывало беспокойство.  
Они лежали, бнявшись, и ни один из них не хотел быть тем, кто начнет язвить и вырываться, возвращая отношения на привычный упаднический уровень.  
Едва проснувшийся Кайло Рен походил на старшеклассника, выторговывающего себе лишние пять минут перед походом в школу. Едва проснувшийся генерал мог похвастаться россыпью веснушек на носу, которые он ежедневно тонировал у себя в ванной, скрывая от коллег и подчиненных.  
Хакс и Рен снова разглядывали друг друга с любопытством дотошных ученых, наткнувшихся на особенно редкую форму жизни.

Куда-то их отношения точно двигаются. Остается выяснить, куда, по какой причине и нужно ли им останавливать этот процесс.


End file.
